Would You Rather?
by Betrayal5
Summary: Riku and Sora are home alone one late night, and pass the time by playing a game of "Would You Rather"! WARNING: Written just for fun and it's not especially good...RIKUXSORA :D


--------------------------------------------------------------------------**WOULD YOU RATHER?**-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of explosions and gunshots echoed loudly through the bedroom and could be faintly heard beyond the closed door to the hallway. The T.V screen displayed flashing lights of various colors that lit up the dimly lit space, illuminating two teen's faces, both sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed. Across said faces were expressions of pure concentration and determination, eyes not blinking as if doing so would mean losing. Fingers rapidly pressed every button on the controller furiously; click, click, click.

Suddenly, fire ceased long enough for the video game to make an announcement. A familiar noise sounded and on the screen appeared large red letters that spelled "GAME OVER."

The older boy dropped his controller on the floor, jumped up from his seat and screamed, "WOO! HELL YES! I WON!"  
The brunette sitting to his left crossed his arms and pouted, looking defeated and pissed about it.  
"Fuck you!" Sora pulled his friend by the arm, causing him to fall back down to the bed.  
"It didn't count because you cheated, Riku!"  
"I did no such thing!" The silver haired boy retorted.  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too! You can't use the Gatling gun!"  
"I DIDN'T!"  
"YES YOU DID!"  
"...You're just a sore loser."  
"I know you are but what am I?" Sora stuck his stuck out at his best friend since forever and now boyfriend of 3 months.  
Scowling, Riku replied, "Extremely immature"  
"Well maybe I am, but at least I'm not a CHEATER!"  
"FINE! Rematch! I won't use the Gatling gun and I'll STILL kick your ass!"  
"...We'll see"

They pushed the restart button on the game console and once again the screen flashed and gunshots crackled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------**HALF WAY THROUGH THE GAME**-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora desperately needed health points and Riku was running out of ammo. Stress grew and you could feel the tension in the air. Out of nowhere, the game powered down and the screen faded to black. The lights flickered on and off, on and off before finally deciding to burn out.

"What the heck?" The brunette questioned.  
"Shit, the power went out...again..." Riku carefully kicked his legs off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He stumbled around, tripping over random objects on the dark floor and swearing under his breath.  
"Riku? Where are you going?"  
"TRYING to go downstairs so I can turn on the emergency power."  
"C-Can I come with you?"  
"...Why? You scared of the dark Sora?" He asked teasingly.  
"NO!" Sora responded, a bit to defensively, if I might add.

The silvertte chuckled and the younger boys hand, leading them both to the door and into the hallway. He let go of the boys hand as the walked down the stairs. Sora tripped over his own feet and let out a high pitched yelp, almost falling on his face, and he would have if it weren't for two strong arms that caught him and that beautiful voice that whispered,  
"Be careful Sora, or you'll seriously hurt yourself."  
"Yeah, s-sorry"  
"Geez...you're such a klutz." Riku whinned...right before he walked into a wall, yearning laughter from both of them at the irony.

They found the switch that flipped the power back on and the lights in the house flickered on at full brightness, making them both squint as they made their way back up the stairs and into Rikus bedroom.  
"Unfortunately, the emergency power only turns the lights on, not household appliances..."  
"Crap! Now we can't finished our game." The younger teen pouted, as he flopped down onto the bed.  
"Yeah" Came the simple response of the other boy.

They lay on the bed next to each other starring at the ceiling, and after a few minutes, both simultaneously sighed out of bordem.  
"Wanna play a different game?" The silverette asked plainly.  
"...What KIND of game?" Sora sat up and eyed him suspiciously. "Because I'm NOT playing truth or dare with you."  
"Awww, come on!"  
"NO."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I know the kind of dares you'll give me and I'm not in the mood."  
Riku rolled over to rest on his elbows, looked at the adorable boy in front of him and smirked, "You know me too well."  
"Yes I do."  
"Heh. Well...what about...would you rather?"  
"What's that?"  
"You know, when you give or get two options and you have to choose the one you'd rather do."  
The brunette sighed and lay back on down the bed to look at the ceiling again. "...Sure, why not?"

**RIKUS TURN:  
**  
"Okay. Would you rather drink....a bottle of ketchup or a bottle of mustard?"  
Sora bolted upright from his place and looked at his boyfriend next to him.  
"WHAT?! EW! Neither!"  
"You can't pick 'neither', it's not an option, pick one or the other." Said Riku, trying not to laugh at his Soras shock and disgust.  
"Why would I ever have to choose between either of those?!"  
"I don't know, that's the point. It's not even THAT bad, I could have asked you a worse one. Just pick."  
"UGH, fine...ketchup."  
"Hmmm, I would've gone with mustard." Riku stated plainly.  
"Why???"  
"The bottles are smaller than ketchup bottles so there's less to drink."  
"But mustard tastes worse!"  
"Eh, whatever. Now you ask me one."

**SORAS TURN:  
**  
"Okayyy...Would you rather, um, loose both your arms or both your legs?"  
"Um, well, you could get fake arms AND fake legs...but fake arms would be harder to use I think, so I guess yeah, loose my legs..."  
"Same here. Riku, your turn."  
"Would you rather be blind or deaf?"  
"Blind."  
"Deaf."  
"Why?"  
"Because Sora, you can always get a hearing aid, so you'll still have your sight AND hearing."  
"Yeah, but if you are blind all your other senses are like, super human!"  
Riku nodded, "True..."

**RIKUS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather go to school naked or go to the mall naked?"  
"Um...school, I wouldn't be arrested I'd just be sent to detention."

**SORAS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather Make out with Kairi or french kiss a dog?"  
"What's the difference?"  
"Oh my god Riku! You're so mean!" exclaimed the younger boy, lightly smacked his boyfriends arm.  
"I know" Riku smiled. "But french kiss a dog."  
"SICK."  
"What?! They have cleaner mouths than people do AND they won't give me herpes."  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You are so awful."  
"Yup."

**RIKUS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather snort pepper or salt?"  
"EWY! Why are your questions so hard?"  
"Because...they are...just answer it."  
"...Salt"

**SORAS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather go to the beach all day and have sand in your swimsuit or water in your ears?"  
"Sand in my pants, water in your ear hurts like a bitch."

**RIKUS TURN:**

"Would you rather go a whole day without being able to talk or being able to hear?"  
"Ummmm...not...talk...wait no, not hear! Nooo...not talk?"  
"Stop being indecisive."  
"Okay....um...."  
"You're taking to long, I'm choosing for you. Not talk. So shut up."  
"Fuck you."  
With a fake appalled gasp, "Sora! Language."  
"You're one to talk!"  
"Heh, smart ass...just ask another question."

**SORAS TURN:**

"Would you rather be trapped in an elevator with wet dogs or sweaty people?"  
"One, GROSS, and two, wet dogs."

**RIKUS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather lay naked in a bathtub full of cockroaches or swim naked in a pool of tobacco spit?"  
"Um, DISGUSTING...as weird as it may be, I'd have to say cockroaches..."  
"Yeah same, tobacco spit is disgusting."

**SORAS TURN:**

"Would you rather have a firecracker blowup in your mouth or have a small hole drilled into your forehead?"  
"...Small hole in my forehead."

**RIKUS TURN:**

"Would you rather eat a shot glass full of live wasps or...eat a shot glass?"  
"Okay, OUCH! And either way I'd probably die because glass would cut your throat and I'm allergic to wasp stings sooo...both work."  
"Interesting."

**SORAS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather drown to burn?"  
"Burn, definitely, drowning would suck and it takes a lot longer."

**RIKUS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather...kiss Axel or Roxas?"  
"You mean if they weren't already kissing eachother?"  
"Haha seriously, they need to give it a rest! When do they even find time to breathe?!"  
"I know right?! But...I'd have to say Axel because Roxas is my brother sooo...gross."  
"Good point."

**SORAS TURN:**

"Would you rather find true love or win 1 billion dollars?"  
"1 billion dollars, you are already with me so I get my true love and 1 billion dollars." Giving his 'true love' a kiss on the cheek.  
Sora face turned red, "Just ask another question, 'true love'."  
They both smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**HOURS LATER**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soras head rested on Rikus shoulder, both tired, the power still off. They try the T.V. remote every other minute to check if it's back on. They sigh, tired, and bored, the game STILL going on.

**RIKUS TURN:  
**  
"Umm...Would you ratherrrr....get roundhouse kicked in the face by the "Rex Kwon Do" karate instructor from "Napoleon Dynamite" or...get hit by a car?"  
"...Hit by a car"  
"Yup."

**SORAS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather...um...would you rather...god, I'm running out of questions...would you rather, have no homework ever again or have all half days."  
"...No homework...No homework would make a whole school day worthwhile, a half day we'd just get more homework to make up for the other half we missed...not worth it..."

**RIKUS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather...I dunno...run a mile or bike a mile?"  
"...Bike...takes less energy..."

**SORAS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather...eat food or sleep?"  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah."  
"...Sleep."

**RIKUS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather keep playing this game or shoot yourself?"  
Sora yawned ".....Shoot myself"  
"...Same"

**SORAS TURN:  
**  
"Would you rather be done with this or go to bed?"  
"One has to be done for the other to be an option."  
"Yeah I know, pick one..."  
"Whichever."  
"Hm."

**RIKUS TURN:**

"Sora, last one."  
"Okay, shoot."  
"Would you rather kiss me or go to sleep?"  
"...Can I choose both?"  
"It's against the rules...but I've never been much of a rule follower anyways."  
He smirked as he leaned in to kiss his perfect boyfriends perfect lips, whisper "Good night, 'my true love'." and seeing Sora blush before nuzzeling into his chest.  
A night well spent? I think so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you liked it! Even though it was really pointless and stupid and created out of pure bordem, I hope it entertained you for atleast a few minutes :)_


End file.
